real life fun
by bunchiebabe
Summary: well when you read the story you will get it lol


The love of his life:

One day there was a guy named Luke and he was a fine young fellow.

He liked a girl named Bianca he tried everything to get her to like him but nothing seemed to work.

Also Luke did not realise that Bianca also liked him.

So one day one of Luke's friends had found out this secret and went to tell Bianca.

When Bianca found out she was so happy that she went to ask Luke if this was true and he took her somewhere where no one was to be seen then he said no.

Bianca asked him why he told his friend and he said because it's true but I don't like you I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend.

So he went ahead and asked her out on a date they were going to the movies on a Saturday lol like that's true!!!

During the week before the went out they were hanging around each other a lot so It seemed quite obvious so Melissa hair asked what's going on between you 2?

Bianca said nothing because she did not want anyone to know except Luke

Then the next day it had spread all over the school and Bianca and Luke didn't know what was happening

So they went and asked Nina what was happening and Nina said are you 2 really together and they said WAT of course not when they were holding each others hands lol

So they quickly let go so that Nina will not think that they are together and they asked who started this rumour and Nina said it was Alisha.

Bianca said I thought it would be her because she is such a bitch that she would do something like that

So Bianca and Luke went to ask Alisha if she had done that and she said no

But Bianca and Luke new that she would have done it so they said to everyone that it is not true but no one believed them

So they tried again and again but still no one believed them so they gave up trying and just ignored them

Now it was Saturday and at 12:00 they both met at reading cinemas and OH NO who was there? some of there class mates Oh No what should they do? They asked one another but few they saw that they had gone

So they went and bought tickets to a romantic movie so Luke could put his arm around Bianca

When they got in the theatre they sat in there seats and waited till the movie started then halfway through the movie Luke did the tired

Move on Bianca and Bianca freaked out so she put her head on Lukes shoulder

OHHHH how romantic and when it got nearer to the end Luke started to kiss Bianca lol

So Bianca panicked so she just did what Luke was doing so she did not do anything to break up the relationship when they got out Bianca asked if they could go shopping

Luke of course said ok so they went shopping together and Luke bought Bianca this really cool ring

Bianca was so happy that she gave him a big hug and asked if he wanted anything but Luke said no

He also said "this is a gift from me so you will always remember me"

Bianca told Luke you don't have to give me gifts so I will remember you I will always have a picture of you in my hart

The next day Bianca went to go and play with her friends

She and her friends played netball during there game Bianca tripped and fell over onto her face and hands est…

When she tried to get up she could not so Luke herd about it and went to see what was happening

When he got there Bianca was crying so Luke went and got a teacher who was near by

By the time the teacher got there Bianca was in more pain then ever before

So Bianca choose Luke to help her into the sick bay and the office rung up the hospital to come and se what was going on and what was wrong

But it was far worse than they expected she had broken her right wrist and he left leg

After school had finished Luke went to visit Bianca in the hospital to se how she was getting on and he also gave her chocolate an flowers

Bianca said to Luke "thank-you very much" and also the first time she aid I LOVE YOU to a boy

And of course Luke said it back and gave her a big kiss on the cheek to make hr feel very happy

The next day she went back to school with a wheel chair and a cast on her right wrist and her left foot

There was someone to look after her all day and guess who that person might be

Yes you guessed it was Luke, Luke followed her around all day to make sure she was alright

After school Luke asked Bianca if she wanted to come over to his house for a little while like for a play date

Bianca said to Luke sure but is your mum alright with it ill cheek with my mum

My mum said it's ok what about your mum what did she say

Luke said that his mum said that she is alright with it and my mum said that she will take you home

YAY Bianca said I really wanted to come over to your house

So am I, I think your really cute and caring and lots of other things im happy that your coming

I wish that we will be boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time because we get along really well

Ok then when it came time for Bianca to go to Luke's house they went strait to Luke's room and started to play

They played all these random games like mums and dads and babies lol

When they had finished playing that game Luke looked Bianca strait in the eyes which signalled to a Bianca that Luke wanted to kiss her

Bianca strait away picked up what the signal was so she kissed him because they had been girlfriend and boyfriend for a while now

I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…….


End file.
